His Biggest Fear
by muffliato-nox
Summary: Remus breaks out of the shed that's controlling his wolfish self and bites a girl. How will this affect his life, the mystery girl and his pregnant wife, Dora? Set in DH, more chapters to come. Please review so I know if you like it :
1. Breaking Out

_The smell of blood was intoxicating. He sniffed the air, trying to grasp the scent, get a hold of where it was so he could chase after it. He felt free; free for the first time in what seemed like years! Free to chase any animal that came in his way, to quench his desires, his desires for blood, flesh, _food... _He smelt the undeniable tang of blood coming from the west. He yowled in anticipation, barely able to control himself... He no longer had to hide or pretend... No more gnawing on his own legs for sustenance, or attempting to nullify his innate desires by chewing desperately on anything solid he could find... He could smell it. It was overpowering him; he thought he might collapse from desire... He looked around and saw... a human! He could scarcely believe his luck. Human flesh was almost impossible to attain, but it was undeniably the juiciest, the most tender... If he missed out on this feed, he thought, he might actually die. He growled his low growl, dripping saliva everywhere. The human had spotted him now, fear was filling its eyes... Someone had already been here, he noticed. There was blood dripping from his leg. The exposed blood drove him wild. He padded slowly, softly... and then... _

Remus Lupin woke up with a start. He sat straight up, and regretted it almost immediately. His back was aching, he had a plethora of new scars everywhere the eye could see, and he was lying completely naked in the middle of a forest. His head throbbed. What had happened? Had his wife, Nymphadora, not locked him in their shed, as was his usual full-moon custom? Remus could only remember snippets of last night's activities, but it seemed to be flooding back to him in waves, making his head throb even harder. Yes, Dora had locked him in their shed. Even through all her clumsiness, she was a prodigiously skilled witch and knew not to be clumsy when it came to his, Remus', full moon dwellings. But he had been spending the full moon in there for quite some time now. The shed had finally given way to his immense wolfish strength, and he bust out of it as though it were merely made of a threadbare material. He was lucky that his wife had the sense to stay indoors; the noise surely would have startled the already alert Nymphadora. He had sprinted for the forest, hungrier than he had ever been in his life. Now, however, he felt strangely full. Had he found a bunny to gorge himself on? Remus' head throbbed. _Think, Remus!_ He racked his brain. What happened? He glanced at his surroundings as he contemplated this question. And for the first time since he had awoken, Remus realised that he was covered in blood. But it wasn't just him. There was a woman lying next to him, bloody slashes drawn across her chest and unmistakeably, a large mouth sized bite on her inner right thigh. _Oh my god_. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might pop out of his chest. Remus hurried to the woman, _please let her be alive_, he thought frantically. Thankfully, somewhat impossibly, Remus felt a pulse beating at her neck. It was faint, but it was definitely there. He checked their surroundings. He knew they were in the forest that lined his and Dora's backyard. He also knew that the forest was seemingly endless. And due to the apparent darkness around the pair of them, they could be trapped deep in the forest for days, before Remus could access a wand - let alone healers! He punched his fist into the dirt. He knew the shed had been getting battered for months and yet, he had never gotten around to fixing it up. Other things had gotten in the way. Well, he thought bitterly, buying baby clothes and fixing the kitchen sink were far more important than protecting the world from the imminent danger he presented at the full moon. He knew more than anything that he needed to contact his wife. Not only was she a trained Auror who could help him with this young girl, but she would be frantically worried – not a great state to be in when you are three months pregnant. Remus cringed. His poor wife – she did not need this extra pain in her life. Besides, how could he contact her? He had run into the forest on one of his wild wolfish rampages. Clearly, he would not have stopped to make sure he had a wand on his person. _But then_, he thought painfully, _I'm not a person anyway, so what does it matter? _He looked down at the young girl. Her slow breathing indicated that whilst she was sure to stay alive for quite a while longer, there was not much chance of awakening her from this deep slumber. He didn't particularly want to wake her anyway. Waking her would mean facing the guilt he had feared would come his entire life. Then a thought struck him. _What if the girl had a wand on her?_ He could use it to cast a Patronus, to call for his wife's help! He rummaged through her bag, frantically flicking out everything within, disregarding its contents as worthless in his quest for a wand. Right at the bottom of the bag he found one, and he punched the air with glee. Thinking of holding his newborn child, with one arm around his beautiful wife, Remus opened his mouth and said in a raspy, unused voice "Expecto Patronum!" A ghostly werewolf erupted from the wand, and turned and looked at Remus expectantly, "Go to Dora. Give her the following message. I am in the forest behind the house. I think I bit a girl on my rampage. I need help, I have no idea where I am. I love you." The wolf nodded in understanding, and then streaked off, eastward bound. Remus made a mental note of the direction that the Patronus was going, assuming that must be the way to his house and the comfort of his beloved wife, her popped out belly, warm smile and the soft smell of vanilla she left wherever she went. Remus snapped out of his daze. This was no time to be dreaming of his wife! For the first time since he had noticed the bloody girl laying near him, he remembered he was entirely nude. Remus looked at the contents of the young girl's bag he had carelessly strewn all over the forest floor. He could see nothing to cover himself with. Then, after a moment in which he figuratively slapped himself in the face, he looked at his right hand. _Right_, he thought, _I took the girl's wand_. With a flick of the unknown, but not unfriendly, wand, he covered himself in a primitive sort of robe. A few more waves of the wand saw the blood clean off the girl's body, and bandages tighten themselves over the places where she had been hurt; where he, Remus, had hurt her. He covered her in a thick woollen blanket and then proceeded to sit on a nearby rock. What had he done? After he spent years preventing it, trying to make sure it never happened, here was irrefutable proof that he had bitten another human. Hot tears fell down his angry, frustrated face. From the day he'd been bitten, he promised himself this would never happen. Remus made it his life goal to ensure that he would never inflict this horrible curse, this disgusting disease, on another living being, regardless of how evil or repulsive that human may be. And yet, here lay a woman, with seemingly no evil traits about her, an innocent woman who had stumbled upon him at the wrong time. And now, thought Remus, he had condemned another unsuspecting, good human being into a life of isolation and oppression; of painful transformations and disgusting desires. He hid his head in his hands. He did not deserve any feeling other than shame right now. All of a sudden, he felt something warm against his leg. What was it? Remus sat up, alarmed. He looked down at his leg and saw a Patronus identical to his own. The warmth he could feel, he thought, was most definitely a message from his lovely, caring wife. _"Stay where you are. I have sent Kingsley in to come find you. I love you, do not feel bad. You could have prevented none of this."_ Strangely, the words comforted him. Not because he believed them, but because Dora's voice had always had this effect over him. For such a tragically clumsy woman, thought Remus, she most definitely had her head screwed on the right way in a crisis. And so he waited. He waited what seemed like hours in the cold, cold night. The bitterness of the chill seemed to drill into his bones and he could see the young woman shivering in her semi-conscious state. Remus attempted to perform another charm to create a thicker blanket for her, but his hands were far too shaky in the cold. He was suddenly very weary. His body felt soft against the rough texture of the rock beneath his body, but there was no denying it... he needed to rest... to feel the cleansing touch of sleep, where he could forget the horrific acts he had just performed... the acts that would surely haunt him forever... but for now... rest...


	2. Werewolf, and all!

Remus felt utterly peaceful. He could hear no music, but for some reason he could hear something filling him with love. It had a sweet sound, but was almost paradoxically sad at the same time. Remus pitied the noise. He did not want it to leave, though, and so continued his immobility and basked in the glory of the feeling. It did not last long, however. Sooner than he expected, the feeling faded with the sound and Remus felt as though he had been drenched in freezing water – the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he had Goosebumps rising rapidly from his skin, his eyes opened with a shock and he inhaled so hard he thought his lungs might burst.  
>"Oh, my darling!" came a voice from Remus' left. He felt an arm grip his tightly as he became aware of his senses. Remus looked in the direction of the voice. He relaxed a little; his wife, Dora. Her eyes were filled with worry, but her limp brown hair became a more vibrant mahogany just at his reawakening.<br>"Dor... a..." Remus mumbled, his eyes flickering between their conscious and unconscious state. He reached a hand behind his body to steady himself, and his eyes stopped flickering. His mind was strangely blank. Remus thought something important had happened – but what?  
>"Is Remus awake?" The booming voice came from a little further away. Then there was the sound of crashing.<br>"Kingsley, you scared me!" Dora said, with a look of indignation on her face whilst sitting in a pile of books.  
>"I'm sorry," Kingsley said, holding out his arm to Dora, "I just wa—"<br>"WHERE IS THE GIRL, DORA? WHERE IS SHE!" Remus had said it before he even knew what was going on. Reality had hit him like a slap in the face. He had just remembered the girl, the poor, sweet, broken girl, lying on the forest floor with slashes and bites all over her... slashes and bites _he _had caused.  
>"Lie down, Remus. Everything will be just fine—"<br>"DON'T TELL ME IT WILL BE FINE, HOW CAN IT BE FINE? I JUST RUINED A FREAKING WOMAN'S LIFE, AND YOU SAY IT'S FINE? ARGH!" Remus was yelling, screaming at his wife unnecessarily. He didn't mean to upset her, he was just so... angry. He saw tears welling up in her eyes as his head hit the pillow again. He knew there was no chance he could stand now, the amount of cuts and bruises along his body was huge. The kneeling Dora had silent tears streaming down her face as she stared at Remus, but at this moment he did not care. He knew he was being stupid for treating his wife like this. At this second, he did not care. All he cared for was to know what had happened to the girl.  
>"Well," started Dora, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat and continued, stronger, "Kingsley went into the forest to find you as soon as I got your Patronus. I was worried the Death Eaters might catch him, but he insisted that considering I'm pregnant I shouldn't push myself too hard.<br>He returned about two hours later, levitating the pair of you on separate stretchers, and I attended to your wounds immediately. But that was about 24 hours ago. You've just woken up, but she's still asleep on the spare bed.  
>I've contacted Bill and Fleur. As you know, Fleur's a good potioneer, she said she'd attempt to brew something for her pain, as well as yours. There's a new potion on the market that might stop the wound developing so badly. I'm doubtful, but I suppose we should try everything. Bill said he'd be here to explain everything to her, as he figured you might be, well... a tad upset."<br>Remus sighed. Dora really had taken care of the pair of them, as he knew she would. He was always so desperately unfair towards her; always underestimating her abilities and strengths. Remus loved Dora so much, but he was so used to being alone; to being angry, that he often let his emotions roll over. He was even worse just after the full moon. It was his mistake, his fault, his problem. Dora shouldn't have to deal with things like this. This is why the wider community think werewolves are filth, Remus thought to himself. Filth, because we are disgusting barbarians who hurt people and then expect the innocent to clean up our messes.  
>Remus saw Dora's eyes looking up at him, loving but anxious as anything. Kingsley had vacated the room, supposedly to look after the other girl.<br>Remus raised one arm expectantly, hoping beyond hope that Dora would not hate him for his outburst and just lay with him for a moment. To his surprise, Dora smiled fleetingly and raised her pregnant body onto the bed beside Remus, allowing herself to be covered by his cuddle.  
>"I'm sorry, my love. I'm a downright ass to you so often. This is my problem, you shouldn't have to clean up my mess," Remus said with a sigh. Dora rolled over, and looked him in the eyes.<br>"Remus John Lupin. When I married you, I married all of you. Yeah, werewolf and all!" Dora said as Remus raised his eyebrows, "And I've never regret marrying you, one bit. The only thing I regret is those moments when you just completely close off to me. I want to help you, as you help me. And don't you dare say it's not the same when you help me, because it is. Being a werewolf is part of what makes you who you are. You are an amazing husband and you will be an amazing father."  
>Remus touched his forehead lovingly to his wife's, and kissed her softly. Dora was such a fiery, passionate woman, and when it came to saying the right thing at the right moment, she had things down pat.<p>

*

After what felt like hours to the exhausted Remus, who could not bring himself to sleep in his anxiety, Kingsley, Fleur and Bill arrived in his room. Not wanting to disturb Dora, who was peacefully sleeping at his side, he got up slowly and quietly. His body ached all over, but was feeling better than it had earlier. He limped to the door and closed it behind him as he addressed Kingsley, Bill and Fleur.  
>"Thank you so much for coming Bill and Fleur. You needn't have put yourselves in such danger, but my eternal gratitude is yours. And Kingsley, my apologies for my outburst before, I was sore, exhausted and entirely out of line." Remus said. Kingsley raised a hand in quiet protest.<br>"Do not apologise, Remus. It is understandable in your condition. And it's the least I can do, take your abuse, when you have saved my life and given me a place to hide out whilst the death eaters are hunting me down."  
>Remus gave Kingsley a sincere smile, before turning to Bill and Fleur. Bill spoke first, with a note of slight fear in his voice, "Remus, she's already awoken. I've talked to her about everything that's happened. You will not believe how she reacted."<p> 


	3. Confusion

Remus stared at Bill, Fleur and Kingsley, who were all standing silently.  
>"Well?" Prompted Remus, "Tell me what happened!"<br>Bill looked awkwardly from his right, where Kingsley stood, stony-faced, to his left, where Fleur stood looking at her feet.  
>"Did Dora tell you why Fleur and I came?" Bill asked after a few painstakingly silent seconds.<br>Remus nodded.  
>"Well, all three of us were sitting in her room, waiting for her to wake up. We took Kingsley in with us, in case she got violent. Well, when she awoke, I began telling her delicately of the night's events. I thought the situation was a tad strange, because when she first woke up she looked utterly miserable. But, as soon as I started to explain about how she had been bitten by a werewolf, her spirits lifted.<br>"And... well... when I asked her how she was feeling, you know, at the end of my little spiel, Fleur attempted to dab her wounds with the potion. But the girl just slapped Fleur across the face and told her to stay away from her. After that, she laughed with glee, and said something about her dreams coming true.  
>"We were all completely befuddled, to tell you the truth. Saying that your dreams have come true when you've just been bitten by a werewolf is hardly what I'd consider normal. I was prepared for tears, anger, grief and aggression, but I definitely was not prepared for glee." Bill said, with an uncomfortable look in Remus' direction.<br>Remus was totally flabbergasted. He had been through total emotional agony, pining to turn back time so that he could save this girl from what he often considered to be a fate worse than death – and yet, she was happy about it?  
>No, thought Remus. Bill must have heard wrong. There's no way that's what she could have said.<br>"I'd like to talk to the girl." Remus said, finally.  
>Bill gave Kingsley a furtive glance.<br>"Well... we're not really sure that's a great idea, considering the state of things." Kingsley said.  
>Anger welled up inside Remus, who was, apparently, not completely over his full moon aggression.<br>"I am _not _a child. I know how to control myself. This is my house, and the girl is my problem. Please excuse me, I must go and talk some sense into this girl." Remus said.  
>"What sense eez zat? Ze sense zat her life is ruined?" Fleur said quietly, "Perhaps eet would be better to leave well enough alone."<br>Remus was shocked at Fleur's words. He had almost forgotten that she was there. Remus felt that it was probably wiser not to bite her head off, because Bill would probably kill him.  
>Also, thought Remus, Fleur is a good friend. Her intentions are pure.<br>Remus calmed himself before speaking again, "I understand, Fleur. Thank you. But this is something I need to do for myself, as well as for this girl."  
>With that, Remus marched passed the three of them and into the room where the girl slept.<p>

The room was pitch black. The lights were off, the curtains were drawn and where small specks of life attempted to slither through the gaps, someone had stuck the curtains to the wall. Remus felt extremely disquieted. Of course, the reasonable explanation was that the girl was asleep. But somehow, Remus knew that was far too simple an explanation. Even the lightest sleeper could get some rest with those gaps in the curtains emitting light. Remus cleared his throat.  
>"H... Hello? Are you in here?"<br>Silence.  
>"My name is Remus Lupin. I am the werewolf who bit you and I have come to talk."<br>More silence. Remus raised his wand, just in case. Then, out of nowhere, he was knocked to the floor. He struggled with his attacker, desperately grasping for his wand. It took him a while to realise that the girl was not attacking him – she had knocked him over whilst she attempted to hug him!  
>"W-what? Huh? Gerroffme!" Remus was clawing his way through the air, still astonished that the girl had knocked him over during such an ardent embrace. After what seemed like ages, the girl stepped off him and lit a bunch of candles in the corner of the room with her wand. Remus had his first look at the girl. She was, indeed, quite a pretty girl. She had hair that lay just at her collarbone; hair of deepest, darkest black. Her hair contrasted with her skin almost violently in the candle light, she was so pale she seemed to emit a glow. She was wearing what Remus recognised as one of Dora's nightgowns. Dora had worn it quite regularly before her stomach had grown too big during her pregnancy. As Remus eyed her with a sort of suspicious curiosity, the girl spoke to him for the first time.<br>"Thank you, Remus Lupin. You have made my life complete. My name is Faith Greyback, and all my life I have wanted to be a werewolf. So, thank you. Thank you so much."  
>Remus was shocked beyond words. He stood there, his mouth hanging open in a perfect O shape as though someone had bewitched it so. He, Remus, had spent his whole life battling his hatred for Lycanthropy. He had been cast aside by many people for jobs, friendship and love as soon as they had discovered his dirty little secret. Remus could think of nothing better than being able to cure himself of this disgusting curse... and this girl was thanking him, for the biggest mistake he had ever made? Remus was speechless.<br>"You look a little confused." Faith said, her smile looking excited and slightly amused.  
>Remus pulled himself together. He had a thousand questions to ask this girl.<br>"Why? Why on earth would you want this?" Remus asked, his voice cracking slightly.  
>Faith smiled at him, a pitying smile, as though he was sadly misinformed on some universal truth, "Because werewolves have the most amazing lives. Being able to live free and uninhibited amongst nature. Never having to work a boring job and marry a wizard who doesn't understand you. Just having sex, killing, eating and exploring. What's not to love?" Faith said, her eyes full of hope and anticipation.<br>Remus was gobsmacked. He had met many attitudes to werewolves in his life, but never had he met this one. Faith was definitely the first person he'd ever met in his life who actually relished the idea of being a werewolf... unless you count Fenrir Greyback, thought Remus, but he's no more human than a regular wolf. Wait a second... Greyback?  
>"Did you say your name was Faith Greyback?" Remus asked, still gobsmacked.<br>"Yes. I see you've heard of my father, then." Faith said, her eyes full of admiration.  
>"Heard of him? He was the werewolf who bit me." Remus responded, his eyes looking at the ground, slightly wet with tears.<br>Faith did not seem to notice these tears as she smiled proudly, "Oh, then you've been a werewolf since childhood? My father always said biting them young was the best idea. Bring them up in the pack, teach them the werewolf way of life. He's prophetic, my father. Creating a generation of werewolves, showing young witches and wizards the best way of life they could imagine."  
>Remus stood, still staring at his feet silently. He could not believe what this girl was saying to him.<br>"If you're Greyback's daughter, why did you need me to bite you? I'm sure that he would have gladly done it himself." Remus said quietly, determined to stop his voice from quavering.  
>Faith scoffed at him, "My malicious mother, that's the reason my father wasn't allowed to bite me. You see, my mother and father dated for a long time, and she didn't even know he was a werewolf. This was back before my father was enlightened about how amazing werewolf life is. Well, mother became pregnant with me and before they married, father thought it would be most prudent to tell her that he was a werewolf. He thought that their love was so strong, that she would not care.<br>"But she did care. And she told my father to get away from her, that she was disgusted by him. Mother told him that she would be raising their child as a normal witch, one that knew nothing of her werewolf heritage. She also told him that if he ever came near me, she would hex him into oblivion.  
>"But my father never forgot about me. I first met him when I was about four years old. My house backed onto a forest, you see. I was playing in the yard when he approached me and told me who he was. He came to visit twice a week from then on, except for during full moon weeks, when he needed time to himself.<br>"One day, when I was ten years old, father did not keep himself in the darkness of the trees well enough, and my mother discovered him talking to me. Well, she hexed him quite badly, picked me up and carried me back into the house. But she was too late. Father had already enlightened me with the information of how amazing werewolf life was. I have not seen him since I was ten years old, but I have been searching for him in forests ever since I left school. I hoped that one day, even if I didn't discover him, I would be bitten by another werewolf who could lead me to him. Then my father and I could live a life together, the perfect, werewolf life. So, Remus Lupin, can you help me find him? We need to escape these pathetic humans before their security measures get any better. How did they manage to capture you as well?"


	4. Women!

Remus looked at Faith, beyond shocked. He could think of absolutely nothing to say in response to what he had just heard. Shocked silences seemed to be striking him a lot around this girl. Part of him wanted to run from the room, disgusted and horrified. Another part was too terrified that if he moved, she might attack him. The remaining part, and the strongest one at that, wanted to help this girl, save her from herself and her father's delusions.  
>"I... er..." started an unsure Remus, but he was soon interrupted by the door bursting open.<br>There stood his wife, Dora, clutching at her stomach, wand hand aloft. Faith cringed at the bright light that entered the room through the open door.  
>"What's going on? Remus, are you okay? Why didn't you wake me? I could just kill you, honestly!" Dora said, her face livid, clearly being affected by her pregnancy hormones.<br>Faith, who had seemingly recovered from her fear of light, threw herself in front of Remus, wand arm raised.  
>"You will not harm my brother, he is a member of my pack now! You will not lay a single curse on him!" Faith screamed, a look of crazed aggression in her eyes.<br>Dora was clearly confused by this reaction to her statement – she had never meant to seriously hurt her husband. This girl was obviously a little enraged since her bite.  
>"What are you talking about? It's just a figure of speech! Why would I want to kill Remus, he's my husband and the father of my child!" Dora exclaimed, clutching at her stomach in outrage.<br>Remus could tell immediately that Dora had said the wrong thing. Faith turned around slowly, wand still raised, looking at Remus with a suspicious kind of understanding.  
>"My father told me all about <em>your <em>kind, as well - those who don't understand how good they have it. My father gave you a gift when he bit you, and you're trying to deny who you are." Faith said slowly, as though she was choosing her words very wisely.  
>"Who's your father? What gift? Why are you getting gifts, Remus?" Dora asked inquisitively.<br>Remus rolled his eyes. It was just like his wife to ask these kinds of questions at exactly the wrong moment. Faith narrowed her eyes at him even more, acting as though Dora wasn't even in the room.  
>"Look, Faith. You have no idea what it's really like to be a werewolf. Not many people even think werewolves are tolerable, let alone good people –" Remus started.<br>"I don't care what these pathetic humans think! You are a werewolf! You should be proud of who you are and what you represent!" Faith spat on the ground in front of Remus' feet.  
>"Hey, now! Let's all just calm down." Dora said in a vain attempt to resolve the situation. When Remus and Faith stared at each other silently.<br>"See? Now, don't we all feel better?" Dora said, a triumphant smile on her face and her hands on her hips.  
>Remus and Faith weren't paying attention to Dora. They were looking directly into each other's eyes. Faith looked at him with contempt. Remus looked at her with a mixture of fear and pity.<br>"You remind me of my mother. You enable the people that try and oppress werewolves. You disgust me. I refuse to talk to you from now on." Faith said, turning her back on both Remus and Dora.  
>"Fine," Remus said, pushing his wife out the door, "In that case, I'll just have to keep you here until you see sense."<br>And without awaiting Faith's reaction, Remus slammed the door shut.

After putting a mixture of protective charms around Faith's room, including an anti-apparation jinx and a charm that allowed them to watch what was going on from the living room, Remus was just about ready to collapse.  
>He sat back on his and Dora's shabby living room couch and sighed with the ensuing relief he felt. It had been a long full moon, even more painful than usual. Remus finally felt the bodily aches he had obtained during his wolfish rampage. His whole body throbbed with the utter pain of it.<br>That's a few more scars to add to the list, thought Remus. Soon enough, Dora won't want to even look at my mauled body and perhaps I'll be forced to join Faith in the others in the wild. Bitter thoughts flooded through his mind, and at that moment, Dora plonked down next to him on the couch.  
>Dora put her arm around Remus' waist, attempting to comfort him. Unfortunately, in her usual clumsy manner, she accidentally pressed down hard on a new wound, accidentally reopening it. Blood began flooding out of the wound, staining Remus' shirt.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Argh, I always do this..." Dora said, falling over herself in a few mad attempts to stop the bleeding. Remus grabbed her wrists and pulled her away, putting his arm around her and burying his head in her shoulder.  
>"Shouldn't you be trying to hit me because you're in pain?" Asked Dora.<br>"I am always in pain. Putting a few creams and bandages on won't change that. I just need some cuddles and love from my darling wife, to be honest. That will make me feel better." Remus replied, kissing Dora's neck.  
>They lay together silently, relishing in the warmth and safety of each other for what felt like years to Remus. He still marvelled at his wife's ability to be instantly reassuring in even the craziest of situations. Remus never wanted to pull away from this hug, but he knew it must happen eventually.<br>As if reading his thoughts, Fleur came into the room. Remus sat up, with much difficulty, supported by Dora.  
>"I am sorry, I haff just come to ask you eef you felt up to eating? I haff made some rare steaks for ze boys, and some Bouillabaisse for myself and Dora. I will put it on ze table and whenever you feel up to eet, eet shall be ready." Fleur said to the pair of them. Remus smiled at her. Fleur was always so lovely to him just after the full moon.<br>"Thank you, Fleur. You are too kind to us." Remus replied, straightening his back.  
>Fleur smiled and went back into the kitchen.<br>"You don't get so excited when I cook you steak!" Dora said huffily.  
>"Don't tell me you are jealous of another woman, Mrs. Lupin? Surely by now we have established that my wretched old heart belongs to you!" Remus smirked.<br>"Well, I slave over a hot stove for you all the time, you know – not just after the full moon! You never thank me! Or say that I'm kind. I get it. You hate me and you love Fleur. Well I can't say I'm surprised. You men are all the same!" Dora said angrily, tears welling in her eyes.  
>Oh dear, thought Remus. The pregnancy hormones were in full force tonight. Normally Dora was a very easygoing woman, but lately the smallest things seemed to get her worked up. Just the other night, Remus had flipped his pillow over in bed after they had finished making love and Dora had burst into tears about how he never thinks her attempts at housework are good enough.<br>I suppose it is my fault considering I got her pregnant, he thought with a smile.  
>"Dora, I –" started Remus, but he was quickly cut off by his heavily hormonal wife.<br>"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, I'M SO SORRY!" She screamed and jumped into his lap.  
>And here are the mood swings, thought Remus.<br>"Aw, Cuddlemuffin! You know I love you. I love your cooking and I promise to tell you all the time from now on. Now, let me see your beautiful smile!" Remus said to his teary-eyed wife.  
>Dora seemed to cheer up at the sound of Remus' pet name for her, smiling and giving him a big sloppy kiss.<br>It didn't last long.  
>Three seconds later, Dora jumped off his lap and said, "Yeah. Well. Don't forget it! Bouillabaisse! More like bowl-of-shit. I want something fattening with extra chocolate..." and with that, she was in the kitchen.<br>Remus smiled at his departing wife, but did not follow immediately. He found standing to be particularly painful at this time of the moon cycle.  
>The enormity of his situation seemed to hit him in the face now that he was alone. He had a deluded girl he had turned into a werewolf thanking him profusely for it and a moody pregnant wife who could not be calmed by anything less than chocolate.<br>Women! Remus thought. I've never been any good with them. That was always Sirius and James' job. What on _earth _am I going to do? Remus put his head in his hands as he contemplated this thought.  
>He looked up at the little monitor showing what was happening in Faith's room. Amongst the many other charms he had placed on the room, his silencing charm seemed to be working quite effectively. As such, it wasn't surprising that he couldn't hear noises to match what he saw. Faith was ripping the room apart, tearing chairs to shreds, pulling the carpet up off the floor and throwing bits of metal at the ceiling.<br>Oh brother, thought Remus. This is just what I need right now.


End file.
